A Story of Love
by IcesY
Summary: Usagi is a Student at MICA in Baltimore and an up and coming romance writer. She's also so lonely that her heart feels like its breaking... and then the one man she ever loved comes back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

A Story of Love

By; Ices

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, nor do I own any of the characters from Sailor moon.

---------------

Usagi Tsukino looked out of the window of her Baltimore apartment, at nineteen she was an up and coming writer of romance novels. And yet she had yet to experience the feelings of true love herself. Once a long time ago when she had lived in Tokyo with her family she had once thought that she had come close to love. But the man had disappeared without ever saying goodbye. Usagi had waited during the years from fourteen until seventeen for his return, he never did.

So after graduating high school she received a scholarship from the Maryland Institute of Creative Arts, or MICA. She had moved against her friends and families wishes to start a new life for herself far away from anyone who knew her. She had thrown herself into her schoolwork, her writing and her art. Though her dreams were still haunted by memories of the man that would forever hold her heart. Sighing she turned from the view of the Baltimore cityscape at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glanced at the screen and scowled softly choosing to ignore her editor who was pushing at her to meet her deadline for her new book.

It just didn't seem to matter much this time, between classes and her writing she didn't have time for 'fun'. Not that she honestly felt that going out to clubs with friends was 'fun' but it got her thoughts off of her loneliness every so often. With a look of self disgust on her face she flopped down heavily into her overstuffed leather couch and picked up the remote flipping the TV on and mindlessly surfed the channels. Soon her disgust heightened as she saw what was on the channels. Movies like _Sleepless in Seattle, while you were Sleeping, Never been kissed, and you've got mail; _flipped by as she surfed with a snort she turned off the TV and tossed her remote across the room.

The remote soared and landed on the sleeping black cat that jumped up startled and hissed at Usagi.

'_You know instead of falling into a funk you could go out, or maybe finish your novel…'_

A husky sounding voice said in her head, Usagi opened one sapphire hued eye at the cat and made a face, then closed her eye again.

"Thank you very much Luna, but if I wanted to do that I would be doing it, now wouldn't I?" Usagi retorted to the strange feline.

Luna jumped from where she had been sleeping at the window and trotted across the living room to jump up on the couch next to her master and eyed the young girl with concerned eyes.

'_I'm serious Usagi, all you've done recently is mope around the apartment and depress _

_yourself. You should go out and at least get some fresh air for a while, besides I want some salmon.'_

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle softly at her cats comment; she sat up and grabbed her keys and cell phone from the coffee table giving the cat a pained look as she stood her long blond hair swaying about her lithe body.

"You just want me to get you some food," Usagi said grumbling softly though she reached out with a hand and stroked it down the black cats back, much to Luna's pleasure of course.

'_Perhaps, but it will also do you some good Usagi.'_

The cat remarked between deep rumbling purrs, Usagi patted Luna's head then turned and picked up her coat knowing that her pet and loyal friend was right.

"I'll be back in a few hours Luna, stand guard," Usagi said with a grin and exited her apartment.

Once outside the apartment building Usagi tilted her head back enjoying the balmy Baltimore summer day, though truthfully the humidity was enough to drown one after too much time. Shaking off her dismal mood Usagi thought about hoping into her car and decided against it, instead she started walking down Broadway toward the deli. She thought about Luna, and grinned thinking back to the year before when she had found the mangy cat on the front step of her apartment building, Usagi being an animal lover had taken in the animal. She also remembered the first time she had heard Luna speak; she had been so shocked she almost admitted herself into the mental ward for a stint, thinking that stress from her writing and school had been getting to her.

She still wasn't sure how it was the animal was able to talk to her, but the cat had quickly turned into one of her closest friends and Usagi would do anything for the cat. The sound of motley crew coming from her phone pulled her thoughts from her feline friend as she hit the talk button and put it to her ear.

"What's up?"

A soft chuckle came over the line, "Hey Usagi, its Madiline I was wondering if you could come over to the office. I know you don't want to but the boss is ready to have an aneurysm."

Usagi grumbled softly but was already turning back toward the apartment building and her car, Luna would just have to wait a while longer for her fish.

"Yea I'm on my way Madiline, sorry I got the boss steamed I just didn't want to deal with anyone today, and she's harping at me about my deadline." Usagi explained on a sigh as she hit the button on her keychain to unlock and start the small sports car.

"No problemo Usagi, just thought I would try and get a hold of you," Madiline explained on a chuckle. "Crap got to go, she's glaring at me. See you when you get here."

Usagi opened her mouth to answer her friend but found she was talking to a dead line and chuckled as she maneuvered the car through the early afternoon Baltimore traffic. A short time later found her pulling up to a tall office building, she parked the car fed the meter and walked inside removing her mirror framed sunglasses. She waved to the security guard and moved to the elevator punched the up button and waited; after the doors opened she walked in and punched the third floor leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes for a moment.

The sound of the elevators bell caused Usagi to open her eyes again and she moved toward the doors, grumbling when she dropped her sunglasses. Leaning down she picked them up and moved to exit the elevator once more only to walk into a warm fleshy wall. Vice like hands caught her about her arms as she started to fall back and she blinked up into the most gorgeous midnight blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Miss are you alright?" A rumbling voice asked

Usagi shook off the mans arms and straightened the sleeves of her peasants shirt before looking up at him, her eyes widened in shock as she stared up into a face that was all to familiar to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mamoru." Her voice shook slightly with her shock.

Mamoru stared down at the woman in front of him his brows knitting together in thought, there was something familiar about this girl but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was also odd that she knew who he was since he had only been in Baltimore for a few hours. He watched as she shook off his steadying hands and moved down the hall toward the publishing office his father had just bought.

Shaking his head he entered the elevator to see the woman looking back at him for a moment before the doors closed, as he rode down in the elevator he continued to think about the woman, even as he walked across the lobby waving to the security guard he continued to think about her. It wasn't until he was on the beltway in the middle of traffic on his motorcycle that he realized who she was, and the truth of it almost caused him to dump his bike.

Usagi Tsukino… his Usako was in Baltimore…

The only woman that he had ever given his heart too, and the one he had walked out on years before.


	2. Chapter 2

A Story of Love

By: Ices

----------------

Chapter two

---------------

-Later that night-

Usagi tossed and turned on her bed, the sheets tangling around her body as sweat broke out on her skin in a fine sheen, she moaned softly in her sleep thrashing about, whispered words of love and sex talk filled her ears as she moaned deeply in her throat and thrashed about more. She continued to thrash around on her bed until with a thump she landed on the floor.

"What the..." she muttered trying to untangle herself from the sheets and comforter. Her dream came back to her in vague flashes and she groaned.

"Damn you Mamoru…" she muttered under her breath and struggled to her feet.

Luna who had been watching the girl in bed from her perch on the dresser tilted her head to the side slightly, wonder what was wrong with her master. The girl hadn't slept well the night before almost as if she were having a nightmare or maybe an erotic dream by the look of Usagi's flushed face.

'_Who's Mamoru? You were muttering his name in your sleep Usagi.'_

Usagi glanced at the cat giving her a dark look then grabbed up a towel and moved to her closet looking for a change of clothes to wear. She had to get her mind off of Mamoru, she had to or she would go nuts. So she was going to take another day off from her writing and go out with friends shopping. She pulled out a printed brown skirt that had a vine of pink lily's that went from hip to waist and a white baby t-shirt. Then picking up her hair brush she moved past the cat toward the bathroom.

'_Usagi? Who is Mamoru?'_

"He's no one Luna, not anymore at least." Usagi called back closing the door behind her.

Luna stared at the closed bathroom door then moved over to the window that Usagi always left open for her. A quick bunching of muscles had Luna jumping from the windowsill to the tree just outside; she quickly worked her way down the tree and to the road below. This Mamoru was someone, and Luna was going to find out who, because he still seemed to mean something to her master.

-----

Inside the bathroom Usagi turned the shower on full blast and hot, very hot, she felt the need to scrub her body and cleanse it. Maybe it would help her cleanse her mind of Mamoru, and the time she had been happy, if only for a little while. Slowly she stripped out of her silk pajama bottoms and the camisole top she wore and climbed into the steaming spray. As the water beat rhythmically on her neck and shoulders Usagi began to soap up her bath sponge and stared at the pale blue tile. The steam swirled in hazy shapes before her eyes and drew her thoughts back to a time more than five years before…

-flash-

_Usagi came out of the arcade after talking with Motoki, well more like comforting him, she added silently with a smile. She glanced down at her watch then moved across the street to the park and into the rose garden. She paused every so often to touch the velvet petals of the flowers, some white, some lavender some a pale pink. They were all beautiful but she had a destination in mind, she moved with quickening steps toward the center of the rose garden and smiled when she saw a man with short cropped black hair sitting on the stone bench under the red rose bower. _

_Going onto her tip toes she moved silently up behind the man and watched him for a moment, he had a book open on his lap and while reading was casually taking notes with his free hand. His broad shoulders stretched the seams of the most hideous green jean jacket, and his midnight colored eyes were hidden from her view by black sunglasses. She gently placed her hands over his eyes, suppressing a giggle._

"_Guess who."_

_Mamoru stiffened a minute then grinned as he leaned back against Usagi, then he set his book and notes to the side and slowly drew her hands from his eyes placing a kiss on each before pulling them down to rest on his shoulder._

"_Could it be a beautiful woman with a curvaceous body and big boobs?" he asked in a mock hopeful voice._

_With a playful shriek Usagi disengaged her hands from Mamoru's and began to pound on his shoulder with her fists lightly. Mamoru tried to stifle his laughter, it lasted only a moment before he was laughing so hard his side ached. Usagi growled and encircled his thick neck with her small hands playfully squeezing._

"_It's not nice to laugh at me Mamo-chan!" She hissed in his ear._

_Mamoru twisted about on the bench to face her and smiled up into her loving face before cupping her cheek in his palm. "I was right; it's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And she's here for me, and all mine. I love you Usako…"_

---------

Usagi blinked back tears and scrubbed her face all the harder, why had this happened now? She had been happy with her life as it was going. She shook her head at herself knowing that she was lying to her self. She was lonely, so lonely she felt as if there was a hole in her chest. A festering, bleeding gaping hole, she thought bitterly as she leaned her forehead against the fogged tile and tried to force Mamoru from her thoughts once again.

"It's not fair." She whispered brokenly as she began to cry once more.

"Why do I have to continue to suffer?"

With an angry jerk Usagi turned off the water and climbed out of the shower shivering as she towel dried her body then wrapped the towel around her long hair. She dressed quickly and moved into her kitchen starting a pot of coffee, as the comforting sound of the Mr. Coffee started she picked up her phone and dialed a random number from the contacts list. She listened at is rang, then when a groggy voice came over the line she forced a brightness to her voice she wasn't feeling.

"Hello?" The voice muttered

"Ami! Sorry I woke you, I was wondering if you'd mind if I came up to jersey to visit you." Usagi said realizing that she had called her childhood friend.

Silence, then.

"Usa-chan it's early and I have tests today."

Usagi glanced at her clock and blinked seeing that it was indeed early, it was only seven in the morning. She sighed knowing that her friend was right. "Sorry Ami, I didn't really it was this early. I'll let you get some sleep, good luck on your tests."

Without waiting for a response she hit the cancel button and flopped back on her couch sinking deeper into her depression. As the rich aroma of coffee filled the apartment she stood the phone still held in one hand as she moved into the kitchen and poured herself a cup. She added a lot of cream, real cream not the nasty powdered stuff and sugar.

"I know what I'll do." She muttered touching lifting a hand to her waist length hair as she finished her coffee.

"Yes that's what I need."

Usagi tossed her mug in the sink and grabbed her car keys from the counter and went outside to her car. Sliding behind the wheel she drove the twenty minutes to the Towson mall and walked into the large four story building. A glance at the directory told her where she needed to go and she hurried in the direction of Colors. A new hair salon that had opened up the week before, she paused looking into the candle shop then continued on her way. Usagi reached the retro place and paused just inside the door wondering what to do now.

The receptionist looked up and flashed a kilowatt smile, "Welcome to Colors, how may I help you today."

Usagi's lips slowly turned up in a smile, "Hello I would like to get a hair cut."

The receptionist eyed the young girl a moment, "A trim then?"

Usagi shook her head, "No, I want to cut it all off."

As Usagi followed the receptionist to the chair the only thing in her mind was that Mamoru had once told her never to cut her hair.

'Well I don't have a reason not to anymore…' Usagi thought to herself as she sat down to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A Story of Love

Chapter Three

By: Ices

------------------

Usagi climbed behind the wheel of her car and stared at her reflection in the mirror, her once waist length hair was now neatly cropped and layered around her jaw line. She had also paid the stylist to perm it so that it fell in ringlets around her face; she pulled on one of the curls and made a face at herself in the mirror. Honestly she felt much better having made a change in her life, almost like casting off the shadows of the past. She turned the ignition in and pulled out of the parking spot wondering what she would do now, she glanced at the time and smiled, she could just make the start of the afternoon showings at the theater.

She drove the three blocks down to the large two story theater and climbed out looking at the movie postings. A slow smile spread over her lips as she decided what movie she would see, she walked up to the box office and tapped softly on the window to get the cashiers attention.

"Welcome to Cinema Six how may I help you today?" A young man asked from behind the glass.

"One for _My Super Ex-Girlfriend_ please." Usagi said suppressing her giggles until she had paid for her ticket and went to get a large bucket of popcorn with extra butter.

"It does have some irony..." she muttered and thanked the girl behind the concession stand counter.

As Usagi found her seat in the middle of the theater not too far up; and not too far back, but just right. She realized that for the first time in years she was actually almost happy with herself. She didn't know if it was the hair cut, or the extra fattening popcorn but she really was in a good mood. She munched on her snacks and watched the movie by the time it was over she was covering a yawn behind her hand, but reluctant to go home. She saw that it was almost four and squinted up at the sky, she didn't have to go home yet, it wasn't like she had a curfew like when she had been a kid.

She moved across the street and climbed into her car then tapped her fingers against the steering wheel thoughtful. After a moment she picked up her phone and dialed the number for her friend Amanda.

"Hey Usagi, what's up?" A cheery voice came over the line.

"Manda, hey feel like hitting up Spotlight tonight? I can be there in three hours if I push it real hard."

"Let me check my schedule," tapping could be heard over the phone as Amanda looked her daily schedule up on her computer. "Okay I'm free I'll just move some appointments until day after tomorrow depending on how late we stay out."

"Sounds great Manda, I'll run home really quick to put food out for Luna then head you see you in a few hours." Usagi said and hung up as she pulled out of her parking space and headed home.

Usagi walked into the apartment and looked around for her cat, not seeing her she frowned slightly then moved into the kitchen setting out some dry cat food, and cutting up a bit of roasted salmon sprinkling it on top for an extra treat. She moved into her room and pulled off her brown skirt and white baby t-shirt and dug in her closet until she found the dress that she had designed the year before. It was strapless and black, the back was open except for crisscrossing cords, the skirt while not 'short' was at a diagonal angle, the highest point stopped just below her right hip, and the longest part stopped at her left knee. It was made of a light satin, and had three layers of black silk that layered from the empire cut bodice.

Tossing the dress on the bed Usagi went back to her closest and pulled out a paid of thigh high brushed leather boots that turned down at the tops, and a short waist cut suede jacket. Grinning she changed into her dress and stared at the boots thinking about the three hour drive into Pennsylvania. She went back one last time and grabbed a pair of black flats slipping them onto her feet as she snatched up her jacket, boots, and purse which she had stuck hooker red lipstick into, grey eye shadow and a small bottle of perfume.

As she moved into the living room again, she looked for the cat then scrawled a note on a pad of paper on the coffee table telling Luna where she'd be and left. She was happy for the first time in years, she wasn't going to stay in the apartment and loose her good mood.

- Another part of Baltimore-

Luna trotted along the sidewalk narrowly having her tail stomped on every once and a while. She paused looking up at the tall apartment building and nodded, she had gone to Usagi's publisher in hopes of finding out more about this Mamoru. She had over heard that he was living at the empire apartments, so she had made her way over to the building. However she was unsure of what she should do now, after all she didn't have any idea what this Mamoru even looked like, not to mention after all she was just a cat.

She sat outside the apartment building her tail twitching in thought as she studied the people coming and going from the building. Suddenly pain shot up her tail and she yowled like she was dying, flopping over to her side.

"I'm sorry kitty," a deep masculine voice said.

Luna looked up at the man above her; he had short cut black hair that fell over a pair of midnight colored eyes. She hissed softly when he attempted to pick her up as she moved her tail slowly to see if it was broken.

'_Humans…'_ she thought bitterly.

Mamoru stared down at the pretty black cat guilt swamping him that he had stepped on her in his rush. But he also wondered why it was just sitting out in front of the building alone. He attempted to pick it up and drew back at the warning sound emerging from the feline; he sat back on his haunches and ran a hand through his hair. He was in a hurry but he also couldn't just leave the animal out here, especially if he had injured it.

"Please kitty, let me pick you up and take you somewhere safe." He said feeling slightly stupid for talking to the cat like it could understand what he was saying.

He attempted to pick up the cat once more and was glad when it allowed him to; he retraced his steps into the apartment building and nodded to the door man before walking into the elevator. As he rode up the fourteen floors to his apartment the cat ducked its head against his neck and trembled slightly. He started to pet it trying to calm down the animal, the doors slid open directly into his penthouse apartment and he set the cat down smiling at it.

"Let's see if I can find you some food kitty, then I need to go out for a while." He said moving into the kitchen and looking in the fridge.

Luna looked around the apartment silently then wandered through the living room and seeing some papers on the coffee table hopped onto the white leather couch and leaned over trying to see what they said. She felt her eyes widen as she read the name, _Mamoru Chiba_, could it be possible that she had stumbled onto Usagi's Mamoru?

Mamoru came back into the living room and grinned at the cat sitting on his couch and picked her up gently an arm around its furry belly. He walked back into the dining room and set it on the table placing a bowl of chopped pork and fish in front of it. He ran a hand down the cats back and grinned when she started to chow down on the food.

"Now puss, I need to go out for a few hours. But make yourself at home." He said shaking his head at himself again.

Luna purred as she devoured the meat in the bowl then watched as the man left the apartment locking the door behind him. Maybe she really had stumbled on to Usagi's Mamoru, but she didn't know why he made her master so upset. He had wonderful hands, and good quality pork, she thought as she continued to purr finishing the food.

----------------

Usagi pulled her car outside Amanda's townhouse and honked the horn, a moment later her friend emerged. Amanda had short brown hair and dark eyes almost black. She was dressed in a short denim skirt and a black halter top; in her hand she carried a blue jean jacket and a pair of black pumps.

"Hey girl sorry it took so long to get here." Usagi said then held her breath trying to suppress a smile.

Amanda climbed into the car not looking toward Usagi and then turned to respond to her friend. She felt her eyes widen at Usagi's short curly hair, her mouth dropped open as she continued to stare. Finally her brain caught up with her mouth and she shrieked.

"What the hell did you do to your hair!"

Usagi burst out laughing as she pulled on one of the short curls, "I felt the need for a change. Does it look bad?"

Amanda shook her head still staring, "Not bad, and just really really different."

Usagi chuckled as she pulled the car away from the curb shaking short curls out of her eyes and maneuvered toward the strip downtown and _Spotlight_. She felt a shiver of premonition crawl up her spine and shook it off; nothing was going to ruin her good mood. Twenty minutes later found the two friends in a club with blaring techno music and strobbing lights. Usagi looked around trying to keep the goofy smile off her face as she noticed the number of men glancing her way. She turned at a tap on her shoulder and tilted her head at Amanda.

"I'm going to go to the bar, Donald's working tonight." Her friend shouted over the throbbing music.

Usagi grinned and waved Amanda off toward her fiancé and smiled as a man about her age shyly asked her to dance. She moved out on to the dance floor and let her body sway and twist to the fast music. It was going to be a good night, who knew she might even meet someone.

As the night wore on Usagi continued to dance in abandon, taking small breaks to collect a long island ice tea from Donald or yell a few words at Amanda. She moved back on to the dance floor and grinned brightly at the man that she was partnering with even if he was getting a little too fresh with her. He kept rubbing his crotch against her ass or hip causing her to scowl slightly, but with her mind fuzzy from drink it wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

Mamoru entered _Spotlight_ with his friend Nephrite, and looked around already wincing at the loud music and pulsing lights. He shot a glare at the shorter man wondering what had possessed his friend into thinking he would like a place like this. He surveyed the dance floor his eyes drawn toward an energetic blond that was dancing as if it was her last night of freedom. There was something familiar about her but he shook his head making his way toward the bar, and ordered a jager-ball. He drank his drink quickly and turned to talk to Nephrite only to realize he was already on the dance floor. Mamoru let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the bar his eyes once again drawn to the blond, and her overly friendly dance partner.

Usagi was really getting annoyed now, she had brushed the guys' hands from her ass numerous times and he kept putting them back there. She had resorted to slapping at his hands now every time he tried, but he just seemed to think it was some sort of game.

"Come on baby, you wear a dress like that and expect me to keep my hands to myself?" The guy whispered into her ears as he ground his hips into hers.

"Yes, I wore the dress because I like it. I've tried to be polite but I'm leaving." Usagi left trying to pull away from the man.

"My thoughts exactly," he said with a husky whisper.

Usagi felt a fission of fear march up her spine as she stared into his drink clouded eyes.

"Come on baby, I have a truck out back." The guy said and began to pull her in the direction of the stage and the exit there.

Usagi shot a look for Amanda as she dug her heels in against the guy, not wanting to cause a scene. She noticed that her friend wasn't at the bar anymore and Donald was serving drinks to a crowd and would never even hear her if she screamed. In fact she doubted anyone would even notice anything was wrong until it was far too late.

"I don't want to go with you." She tried again to pull herself free from the man.

"Come on bitch, you've been teasing me all night. The least you can do is pay up." The man growled back at her.

"No!"

The man drew back a hand and slapped Usagi hard causing her to stumble back with a cry and bump her hip hard against the stage. She was free for a moment before the man took a hold of her arm once more.

"Now come on." He snarled in her face, the smell of his breath was heavy with the whiskey he had been drinking all night.

"I don't think she wants to go with you." A deep voice laced with rage said from behind her.

Usagi struggled to shake off the effects of the man slapping her and her own fuzzy drunkenness, and focus on the man behind her.

"What do you know?" The man holding her snarled.

"It's obvious that if you have to assault the lady that she's not willing. Even you can figure that out you bastard." The deep voice said.

The man holding Usagi flew back and she was suddenly released as a fist connected with her captors jaw. She stumbled back once more unsteady in her drunken state and the four inch heels of her boots she fell toward the stage once more, this time her head struck the wood with a sickening 'thunk'. She felt strong arms wrap around her gentle and lift her into the air. She struggled to clear her vision and gasped staring up into the face of Mamoru Chiba for the second time in two days. Then her head lolled back over his arm as she lost consciousness.

Mamoru stared the drunk down then caught the woman up in his arms, he looked down to see if she was okay and found himself staring into a shocked pair of cobalt eyes. He had seen the woman being drug off the dance floor from across the club and had leapt into action. But he had never thought that the woman had been Usagi, he knew that it was now as he watched her fall into unconsciousness in his arms. He glanced around a moment then stepped over the drunk he had knocked out and out the exit to get some fresh air and to see if Usagi was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

A Story of Love

Chapter Four

By: Ices

-------------

"_Look Usako, the stars, someday I'll buy you the stars." Mamoru said looking down at the girl that rested her head in his lap._

_Usagi giggled softly as she shifted her position on his lap, and grinned up at him reaching up to playfully pull on a lock of black hair. _

"_Mamo-chan I don't need the stars, with you by my side I will always be happy with whatever we have together." _

_Mamoru swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at Usagi's words, what had he ever done to deserve someone as great at Usagi. He ran a hand through her long hair sifting the golden strands through his fingers. He would do anything for his Usako, anything to keep her at his side._

"_You know I love you… right Usako?" He asked is a husky voice_

_Usagi nodded her head a bit in his lap laughing softly when he squirmed a little, "I know Mamo-chan, and I love you, more than you'll ever know." She stared back up at the stars twinkling over head. "You're my happiness after all." She said quietly and twined her fingers through his._

_------------_

"Why can't I forget you…?" A broken voice came from Mamoru's chest and he looked down at the woman in his arms, shaking off his own memories of the two of them.

"Because in your heart you don't want to forget me," he said softly.

Usagi shook her head and winced as the world spun dizzily, "Let me down Mamoru." She said pushing at his chest.

Mamoru stared at Usagi and slowly set her on her feet keeping a steadying hand on her arm as she swayed dangerously. He caught sight of her shorn hair and felt a lump rise in his throat, she had cut it. He stared down in to her cobalt eyes and saw such a deep sadness, and some how he knew that he was the cause.

Usagi shoved Mamoru's hand away and took a few rapid steps back leaning on someone's car trying to clear her head. She looked at the tall man from the space of a few feet between them and her heart started to beat rapidly.

'He can still make my pulse speed up without trying.' She thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Mamoru?" She asked putting a hand to her aching head.

"I came with Nephrite, you remember him don't you?"

Usagi nodded and looked at the large metal door that lead back into the club, "I remember him. He dated Naru for a while, and also Makoto." She replied then looked back at him.

"Yea, he drug me here. I didn't really want to come, but he said I needed time out." Mamoru explained lamely.

Usagi arched a brow and for a moment thought she saw a shadow of her own loneliness in his eyes. She shook her head and took a deep breath; he had nothing to be lonely about. He had walked out on her, not the other way around. She had been the one left wondering where her love had gone. She reached up with a trembling hand and pulled on one of the ringlets next to her ear.

Mamoru saw her pull on the short curl and almost winced as he again looked at the short locks. "You cut you hair."

"Yea it was getting too heavy, and I had no reason to leave it long anymore." Usagi stated flatly.

Mamoru stared up at the stars a moment unable to meet her gaze as memories roamed through his mind.

-flash-

_Usagi sat cuddled against Mamoru's side at a booth in the arcade; he lifted one of the long tails of golden hair in his hand and played with it. He loved the texture, it was like warm silk in his hands, and he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly._

"_You know Mamo-chan, one day I may cut it all off. Then you wouldn't be able to play with it so much." Usagi said grinning up at him through her eyelashes. _

_Mamoru's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her cutting off her hair, he looked down at her smiling face, "Promise me Usako that if you change anything about you that you won't ever change your hair."_

_Usagi giggled softly and kissed his neck then picked up a french fry and offered it to him, "So you only love me for my hair? Really Mamo-chan, it does grow back."_

_Mamoru nipped her fingers playfully as he took the offered french fry and turned a serious look to her. "Please Usako, anything but your hair."_

_Usagi appeared to be thinking about the offer then nodded as she cuddled closer to him, "Okay Mamo-chan, I won't ever change my hair."_

_-----------_

"You promised that you wouldn't cut it Usako," He said softly not looking at her.

Pain and anger flash through Usagi at the same time and it clouded her eyes, "You don't have the right to make request from me Mamoru, and you don't have the right to call me that anymore. You haven't had the right for five years."

Anger gave way rapidly to pain as she continued to stare at Mamoru. He had left her, without a goodbye. Just disappeared one night, telling no one he was going. And now he was back, like he could just walk back into her life.

"Five years Mamoru!" She almost shouted at him. "Where the hell have you been? Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed at him her voice gaining in volume.

Mamoru looked back at Usagi quickly masking the pain in his eyes, "I had to go Usagi."

"That's it? That's your great excuse? 'You had to go'? If that's the best you can offer me Mamoru, then you never…." Her voice faded to silence as tears glimmered in her eyes and she struggled to gain control.

"I never what?" He asked softly.

Usagi swallowed hard, "Then you never loved me."

Mamoru's heart began to break as he stared at Usagi, her words echoed accusingly in his head. "Is that what you really think Usagi?" He asked softly.

Usagi shook her head roughly curls bouncing around her head at the movement. "I don't know what to think Mamoru, I really don't. You tell me, if I walked… no just disappeared like you did. Would you think now that I had ever loved you?"

Mamoru opened his mouth then closed it finally saying, "No probably not. But I had my reasons Usagi, I really did."

Usagi reached a trembling hand out to him and slowly curled her fingers into a fist, "Then tell me why!" she cried softly.

Mamoru focused sorrow filled blue eyes on Usagi, "I can't…" He said brokenly as memories once more filled his mind.

------

_Mamoru looked up at the two story brick building and took a breath before moving through the door. He smiled nervously at the secretary at the desk as he approached, "Hello I'm supposed to have a meeting with Kenji Tsukino." He said hoping his voice didn't quiver as much as he thought it did._

_The secretary smiled warmly, "Are you Mamoru Chiba?"_

_Mamoru could only nod._

"_Please follow me," The secretary said and stood walking down a long hallway that had only one door at the end, she knocked softly then stuck her head in. "Tsukino-san, Chiba-san is here to see you." She opened the door wider and motioned Mamoru through. _

_Mamoru smiled nervously as he moved past the woman and into the large office, he studied the man behind the large desk nervously._

"_Please have a seat Mamoru." Kenji said neither smiling nor rising from his own seat._

_Mamoru swallowed heavily and seated himself at the very edge of the chair._

"_I will get straight to the point Mamoru," Kenji said studying the young man over the rim of his glasses._

"_Yes sir." Mamoru said a feeling of dread circling his heart._

"_I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter; I don't want you to think her name. I don't want you to even ask about her at all." _

_Mamoru felt his mouth fall open as he stared at the older man, "Can I at least say goodbye? Tell her why I'm leaving?"_

"_No, if I see you anywhere near my daughter, or house I will have you arrested." Kenji said lifting a cigar from the wooden box on his desk and clipping the tip of it._

_Mamoru stood and put his hands on top of the desk, "Sir this is unfair, not only to me but to Usagi! She won't know why I left, she'll hate me." _

_Kenji glanced at Mamoru over the top of his glasses once more, "Exactly…"_

_---------------_

"'I can't' 'I had my reasons' You're not telling me anything new Mamoru." Usagi said tears streaming down her face unchecked. "How do you expect me to believe you?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to defend himself lifting a pleading hand then lowered it, staring helplessly at Usagi.

Usagi shook her head again brushing her curls back from her face, "I don't want to hear it anymore Mamoru. I don't care anymore." She lied as she moved brushing past him.

Mamoru turned his heart breaking all over again, "We were happy once…" It wasn't a question.

Usagi's hand curled around the metal handle and she pulled the door opening, "Once we were happy Mamoru…you ruined that." She said without looking back at him, and then slipped back into the club.

Mamoru watched the door bang closed and to him it sounded like a cell door slamming shut on his heart. He turned looking up at the starlit sky tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. He heard the door opening again but didn't turn to see who it was; he searched the sky for a sign.

"Hey Mamoru, you okay?" Nephrite asked looking at his friend in some shock.

Mamoru smiled softly, "No, but maybe perhaps I will be." He said softly his eyes following a lone star that fell making its way across the sky.

He had to make a plan.

He would win back his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

A Story of Love

Chapter Five

By: Ices

----------------

Usagi leaned back against the exit door for a moment and tried to clear her head, it was still fuzzy from the drinks she had earlier, not to mention the bump forming over her left temple and the argument with Mamoru. She suddenly realized how mentally and physically tired she was, her body ached and throbbed almost in time to the music and lights in the club. This night it would seem had been a bust, she sighed the familiar loneliness filling her until she wanted to scream. She just wanted to be able to forget she had ever met Mamoru Chiba, was that so hard?

Apparently it was, she saw Nephrite coming toward the door and quickly ducked into the crowd. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone else from her past, especially not Mamoru's best friend. She made her way slowly toward the bar and flagged Donald over; he nodded and held up a finger to her as he filled someone's drink. A moment later Donald stopped in front of her and gave her a concerned look.

"What's up Usagi?" He asked in his rumbling drawl, an ever present cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Can you tell Amanda I had to go? I'll drive back to the townhouse if you two don't mind me staying the night." She said in a watery voice.

"Sure thing, but should you really be driving," he asked leaning down to her.

"I'll be careful; I just have to get out of here…" Usagi said forcing a grin to her lips.

Donald eyed her for a moment longer then reached under the bar and pulled out a ring of keys handing them to her.

"Spare keys, always have them here incase a friend needs to crash." He explained.

Usagi smiled her thanks and took the keys depositing them into her purse and swayed on her boots slowly toward the door, she nodded to the bouncer as she slipped out into the cool evening air. She tilted her head back on her neck closing her eyes and took in a deep breath, when she opened her eyes again, tears still showed in their depths but not as near to the surface.

'I'll be okay…' she thought to herself.

She moved toward her car and unlocked it with the button on the keychain; after she climbed in she caught a glance of her face in the mirror and chuckled softly to herself. If it sounded a little hysterical to her ears, that was okay right? But she knew now why Donald had given her such a strange look, mascara and eyeliner had tried in tracks on her cheeks where she had been crying earlier. She was a mess, both in appearance and mentally.

She put the car into gear and slowly pulled out of her spot, she need to run. She needed to think, she needed to forget. She pulled onto the highway pressing down the gas a bit harder than needed, as the car picked up speed she let out a contained breath. She needed to get away from her past; she had though she had, until tonight. Usagi mindlessly drove along the familiar roads as he mind once more drifted back to the past.

-----------

_Usagi sat curled in the window seat in her room, her eyes were puffy and red, her hands trembled as they clasped a golden locket in her hand. She sniffed and wiped at her tears, with trembling hands she opened the locket and a soft melody began to fill her room. Tears swelled and ran down her cheeks anew as she hummed softly to the song, she glanced down at the street outside her room. Her swollen eyes widened at a shadow by the street light. She hurried to the door of her room and down the flight of stairs uncaring of the fact that she was in her pajamas. _

_She struggled with the dead bolt on the door then flung it open her bare feet slapping painfully against the cold hard sidewalk, she ran around the side of the house where her bedroom was and stared across the street her heart breaking. He wasn't there; he hadn't been there for weeks._

"_Mamo-chan, where are you…" she cried softly into the night._

_Slowly she fell to her knees uncaring of the impact against the sidewalk; the locket slowly fell from her trembling hands as her body shook with sobs. She cried like her heart was being ripped out, slowly she collapsed onto the side walk her tears quiet as her body shuddered violently. She stared at the open locket on the sidewalk next to her its soft melody still playing into the night._

"_Mamo-chan…" She whimpered reaching a hand out as if reaching for something._

_----------_

Usagi slammed on her breaks suddenly and her small car slide in the water, it had started to rain at some point. The car fishtailed and continued to slide, her still intoxicated reflexes strained as she struggled to bring the vehicle under control. She had a moment to scream as the car smashed into the pylon before her head was thrown to the side and she slumped against the steering wheel. Blood slowly trickled down the side of her face from her temple, the tempered glass of the driver's side window was shattered a spatter of blood in the center of the break.

The glove compartment had opened on impact and a small golden locket fell from it landing on the passenger seat, a soft melody filled the silent night.

---------

Mamoru settled himself against the window of the passenger side of the car as Nephrite drove them to the hotel they had reserved rooms at for the night. Neither of them having been looking forward to the three hour drive back to Baltimore. He clung a bit tighter to the handle of the door as Nephrite took a wet curve a bit too fast for Mamoru's taste. He hated the rain, he had hated it since he had been a small child and his mother had died in a car wreck.

He let out a tight breath and lightened his hold on the door glancing about Pittsburgh with a curious eye. A shadow of red caught his attention and he tapped Nephrite on the shoulder.

"Turn around, I though I saw a car wrecked into the pylon back there." Mamoru said his chest tight. This was why he hated the rain; people have a much larger chance of getting hurt.

Nephrite shot his friend a look out of the corner of his eye as he pulled a u-turn slowly in the middle of the street and drove back the way they had come.

"Tell me when to stop Mamoru," he said straining to see through the sheets of rain.

"Stop!" Mamoru yelled.

Nephrite stopped the car and Mamoru jumped out even before he turned off the engine.

"Call 911 Nephrite!" Mamoru yelled over his shoulder as he rushed across the street to the red car.

Mamoru approached the car fearing the worst when he saw the broken driver's side window. His midnight eyes scanned the street to see if maybe the driver had been tossed out of the car, he let out a breath when he saw no bodies on the street. The driver had been wearing a seatbelt, smart driver. He slowly approached the drivers' door and tried to pull it open, it didn't budge. He peered into the windshield and saw a familiar head of blond curl.

"Usako…" Mamoru said and his heart seemed to stop.

He moved around to the side of the car again and braced a foot against the back door and pulled on the handle again. After what seemed like an eternity the door wrenched open and he leaned in, it was Usagi. A shadow of dread started to settle over him as he quickly checked her pulse; he almost fainted when he found the steady thread of live. He un-buckled the girl and pulled her out of the car into his arms. He noticed the blood on the side of her face and swallowed hard, there was swelling as well.

"Hang in there Usako…" he said softly against her ear hoping she could hear him.

As Mamoru stood in the sheet like rain holding Usagi, he could only picture the sorrow and absolute brokenness he had seen in her eyes earlier that night. And as the sound of sirens came to his ears he though that maybe, she didn't think she had a reason to hold on.

His heart almost stopped at the thought.

"Please stay with me Usako; I can't loose you… not again." He whispered brokenly.


End file.
